It's a Wonderful Life Part 2
by Californiagirl2
Summary: Part Two of It's a Wonderful Life. The exciting and heartwarming conclusion. Luka finds out what would have happened if he had died in 21 Guns.


A/N: Thanks to Myrtus for letting me join in. I hope you all enjoy this retelling of the classic story. I own nothing, not the title, not the idea, not the characters and certainly not Mark with hair.

Happy Holidays to everyone!

"It's A Wonderful Life – Part Deux"

Luka turned abruptly on his heel. Something told him he'd never find Abby and Joe on his own. Whatever was going on, Mark was here, and he had hair. It had to mean something.

As he came out of the building, Luka asked him sharply, "Where's Abby, Mark?"

"Not yet. We have a few stops to make first."

"Stops?"

"Well, you wished you were dead. Don't you want to know what happened to everyone after you died?"

"I'm sure they're all better off."

"Better off? Really? Why don't we find out? Come on this way."

"This way? We're walking?"

"Sure. How else?'

"Well I thought angels flew."

"I have to earn my wings."

"I thought you were earning your hair."

"It's a package deal."

Luka shrugged and followed Mark through the snow.

"Funny, I'm not cold. It's freezing out."

"You don't feel cold because you're dead. Can't get colder than that, unless you're Elizabeth post-partum. Come on, in here." Mark gestured at a run- down brownstone and Luka followed him in. "We can't fly, but we can walk through doors, walls – anything. Pretty cool huh?"

A small, curly, grey haired lady sat rocking herself and sobbing, clutching a picture.

"What are we doing? Who's that?"

"You'll see."

"Why are her clothes ripped and why are there tufts of hair missing from her head?"

"She's in mourning."

"For me?"

"No, not for you, for Jerry."

"Jerry's not dead."

"Yes, he is."

"No, Neela saved him in surgery."

"No, Morris couldn't intubate him without your help. Ray couldn't do it either. He died. They don't make super-residents like they used to."

"Why didn't Kerry help them?"

"Kerry was with Abby."

"Abby went up to OB."

"They had to tell her about you. She was so distraught, Kerry couldn't leave her."

"Where's Abby?"

"Not yet. Come on. We have another stop to make."

Luka asked in disbelief, "So Jerry's dead because of me?"

"Yes, and that tree cutting kid . . dead. And that cancer guy with the motorcycle accident. Dead. Killed himself after Morris told him the truth." Mark turned to leave. "See Luka, it's the circle of life….. we are all interdependent. One man can make a difference. You're not the screw-up you were in season 6 when all your patients died."

"Where are we going now?"

"You'll see. You won't believe it." Luka didn't believe it, but he followed Mark. What else could he do?

"What? We're at County. Is Abby working?"

"No. Look." Mark gestured to a police car. Kerry was being led out of the hospital in hand cuffs."

"What happened?"

"After you were killed, no one wanted to take on the job as Chief of ER. You know between you and Romano . . . .well let's just say . ….. no one wanted to be the third to go, to ride the big sweeps event up to the sky. So, finally Kerry gave the job to Morris and let's just say the stress finally got to her. Shoot, shag or marry .. .. was no longer a game."

Luka was perplexed, "Kerry had sex with Morris?"

"No, no, no. Kerry shot Morris. He's dead and Kerry will spend her life in jail. Sad really. Although, come to think of it I never did like her. Bitch. Oh well, we have another stop."

"Abby?"

"No, no, not yet. Have some patience doctor. Get it patience, doctor?" Mark chuckled to himself. Luka shook his head. Crap American humor.

After a long walk, Luka found himself in a small corner store. Sam stood talking to the owner, Alex hung his head a few feet away.

"I wanted to call you first, Sam. You're a good customer. I caught him stealing these." He gestured to some bottles of beer, condoms, cigarettes, matches, hydrochloric acid and Oreos.

After thanking the store-keeper for not calling the police, Sam pulled Alex outside and began to yell.

Luka and Mark followed them out.

"You mean Alex began to steal because his father killed me?"

"Naw, Alex has always been a sociopath waiting to happen. I just wanted to cheer you up."

"Cheer me up?"

"Yeah, you had a narrow escape my friend. Trust me I know of what I speak." He nodded back over to where Sam continued to berate Alex and patted Luka on the arm. "Narrow escape."

Luka nodded sheepishly, pondering that there were things worse than death.

"Mark?'

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Where's Abby? You won't like it."

"Take me to her, Mark, please."

They walked the familiar streets to Abby's door. She sat alone in a darkened apartment, empty beer bottles lay strewn about. She held a glowing cigarette in her hand.

"Abby?" Luka whispered.

"She can't hear you, Luka."

"Where's Joe? Mark, what happened to our son?"

"With you gone, Abby didn't have the courage to try the experimental therapy. I'm sorry Luka, Joe didn't make it."

"No."

"Abby went back to work. But she's been drinking more and more. With supervision being what it was . . or wasn't, they don't make chief residents like they used to , she made a fatal error today. It's likely she'll lose her license. And look at her hair . . .it hasn't been the same since . . . ."

"No, this can't be happening." Luka fell at Abby's feet. "First what's her name and the kids and now . . . . . ."

Abby reached past him and picked up a round object, she turned it over, Greensleeves began to play. Her eyes filled with tears.

Luka crawled, sobbing, to where Mark stood. "I want to live. Let me live. Please, let me live."

Mark lifted his eyes skyward. "I don't know. What do you think, David?"

Suddenly, Luka felt cold. He looked down, he wasn't in Abby's apartment. He was in the park, in the snow, and he was cold. A green frog lay near-by, Joe's frog. Luka clutched it in his hand. He felt his mojo returning.

He stood up and shouted. "I'm alive!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep it down."

"Mark? How'd I get here so fast?"

"I got my wings, and most importantly I get to keep my hair, unlike Carter." Mark snickered to himself. "Thanks, Luka, for your help."

"No. Thank you. I've got to go. I've got to get home to Abby and Joe! It really is a wonderful storyline, uh I mean life!" With that Luka turned and ran off into the night shouting, "Merry Christmas!"


End file.
